


Rescue

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kyr's been through a lot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Variative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/gifts).



The shuttle is too small for four commandos in full armor, let alone the makeshift medical station that’s taking up most of the floor. The fifth clone takes up next to no room though, little more than feverish skin and bones, curled up in a tight ball as Sniff tries to save his life. And Ash kneels next to Kyr’s head and prays that he lives. 

⁂

They hadn’t been expecting to find him, not when he was officially declared KIA almost six months ago. They’d just been clearing out Seppies from a base, not expecting anything other than the same sort of firefight this sort of base-clearing always brought. Ash certainly hadn’t expected that ducking into an open door for cover would mean he’d be confronted by a cadaver-thin clone in the corner, staring up at him in terror with only one eye.

He hadn’t even realized it was Kyr at first, hadn’t recognized him until he spoke. “You’re not real,” he whispered and Ash remembers immediately focusing on the clone, stomach sinking as the words sank home.

“Kyr?” He’d breathed the words, daring to hope. He wasn’t sure which would be worse, that it wasn’t Kyr or that it was.

“CT-8007, private, heavy gunner. You’re not real, you’re never real.” Kyr -- and it was Kyr, it was _Kyr_ \-- didn’t move from his corner, didn’t do anything other than look through Ash to something only he could see. Only for his gaze to snap to Ash. “You’re not real either, none of you are.”

“Kyr, it’s _me,_ it’s Ash, I’m here,” Ash couldn’t remove his helmet, not in the middle of a firefight, but he could at least kneel down next to Kyr, reach out for him. Kyr didn’t react, didn’t flinch or lean closer. “Kyr’ika-”

“You’re not real!” Kyr had whimpered the words, burying his head in his knees. “You’re not you’re not you’re _not!”_

Ash didn’t have a choice, not really. Not with the firefight drawing closer and Kyr not responding. So he’d just scooped Kyr into his arms, trying to fight the nausea at how easy it was even as Sniff was relaying medical advice and Storm telling him to get to the LZ. He knows he got to the LZ, he’s just not entirely sure on how. He knows he killed those in his way, the motions smooth from instinct, but all his attention had been focused on Kyr and how he could feel the heat radiating off of him through his armor.

They’d blown up the base, but Ash had barely noticed. It wasn’t until Sniff had physically shoved him back that he’d given Sniff room to work as Toast had flown the shuttle back to their base, pushing it to its limits.

⁂

Kyr’s in bad shape, that much is readily apparent. Ash doesn’t know what the hut’uun who had Kyr did to him, just that he’s covered in wounds, most of them poorly healed. The fact that Kyr won’t uncurl from the tight ball he’s in isn’t helping. But even curled up as tightly as he is, it’s clear that he’s been tortured repeatedly.

Sniff’s expression is grim as he does his best to treat Kyr, his breath hissing out from between his teeth as he peels back a section of cloth stuck to Kyr’s thigh by sweat and blood and who knows what else. Even from where he’s kneeling at Kyr’s head, Ash can see the red streaks of infection working their way up Kyr’s body. Sniff meets Ash’s eyes and gives a minute shake of his head. He can’t do anything more, Kyr needs a fully stocked medbay and soon.

“Hang tight, we’re almost there,” Ash murmurs, knowing Kyr won’t listen to him if he can even hear him. “We’ll get you help, just hang tight.”


End file.
